Stepsister Wrestling MMA Training
by Cotto
Summary: A Training Session between Alexandra and Kara gets really weird as Alex tries to impart tactics into her superstrong stepsister in preparation to defend herself from the inhabitants of Fort Rozz.


**Stepsister Wrestling MMA Training.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I forego any financial remuneration for this, as I haven't any contract that'll allow me to get paid for this due to not being in any contact with the owners of the Supergirl franchise, nor any associated franchise. Do not give me any money for this, not one red cent!_

 **Summary:** _A Training Session between Alexandra and Kara gets really weird as Alex tries to impart tactics into her superstrong stepsister in preparation to defend herself from the inhabitants of Fort Rozz._

 **Genre(s):** _Predominantly: Family, Friendship, as well as a good amount of action/adventure is also included._

 **Chapter #1.): "Fight Training".**

A few weeks ago, Kara had managed to talk her older sister, Alex, into training her to defend herself, some self-defense courses as it were. It wasn't that Kara was weak, not by a long shot, it was, rather, that she was untrained in combat tactics- and really, I mean *really* wanted in on the same branch of community defense that Alex was involved in.

As Alex was far from a "nobody" in the DEO, but rather highly placed in fact, she was, if not officially, the primary student of Jonn Jonzz, who usually went by the alias of Hank Henshaw… she isolated him about a week after their discussion in the infirmary to talk him into going along with letting her train Kara; she effectively requisitioned one of the training gyms to do so.

Her next step was to prepare Kara to defend herself in whatever situation she found herself in, but this could prove problematic in the least. One option was to use Kryptonite emitters, but experience with that method of restraint from some of Kara's somewhat rebellious days dissuaded her, she knew it made Kara feel very sick- and really didn't want to incapacitate her younger stepsister; this move required a new approach. Luckily, at times their bond hadn't been so smooth, especially in their teen years- fights had happened between them… and sometimes they'd come to blows before adulthood hit. With a superstrong alien living with her whom she'd been fighting against periodically; this could've had predictably catastrophic results for Alex: she could've been killed; she knew it now, better than ever before. Luckily, her response to Kara's significantly greater physical strength was to learn to use it against her opponent when the two of them came to blows- this past discovery gave Alex an idea of how to enable Kara to be trained, and very well too.

In their first match, some time later, Kara was laying on the floor outside the ring, the soles of her feet resting flat on the floor, with her head closest to the ring; she'd taken by far the worst of the fight; quite a beating, in fact, and was very sore… almost every part of her body ached, and she was trying to catch her breath and recover from the thrashing she'd suffered; clearly she'd underestimated the abilities of her opponent in this match, badly at that!

Alexandra walked over wordlessly to where her stepsister lay, exhausted on the floor of the room; she knew there remained one detail of this lesson yet to be delivered in order to form Kara into the best she could become in this regard; Kara had been formidable indeed, it was only as Alex would soon describe to her the reality that she'd refused to deal with Kara on her own terms till the alien woman was so beaten up that she couldn't resist that'd enabled her to best her in this contest. The reason Alex had done it this way was more to emphasize "street-fighting style" than mere formal methods, as in the real world, where her opponents are very unlikely to show her any mercy, she's got to use everything at her disposal to win- or die.

With a smirk of victory, Alexandra proceeded to straddle the exhausted alien woman whom her mom had adopted, and facing her beaten stepsister, she sat down on top of Kara's stomach. One reason for this was a form of healthy humiliation to use to stress into Kara that while her sister will give her nearly infinite chances, the beings who lived on Fort Rozz wouldn't give her any chance whatsoever- they'd show her absolutely no mercy, and would take great delight in killing her; even her own kin, due only to who her mom was. That, Alex knew, would be a disaster, and as she'd been charged to protect Kara, though in truth it'd been at least as often Kara protecting her as the reverse, her mom she doubted would ever forgive her if Kara turned up murdered… and that was what she was trying to prevent.

Sitting on her stepsister's abdomen, Alex stared into Kara's eyes, and asked her if she knew why she'd lost- what'd cost her the match. As she listened to her younger sister's explanation of the cause of her loss, she shook her head with a smirk on her face; that wasn't it, Kara wasn't learning…the lesson would have to be repeated, again and again if necessary. Alex was a good sister and wouldn't let her out there into a danger zone with beings who absolutely wanted to kill her until Kara was ready to defend herself, no matter what! She laughed quietly as she listened to Kara's erroneous reasons for her loss.

"Think again, Sis… I literally threw you into walls, face-first, by your arm, or kicked you in the gut and then threw you across the room, every single time you charged me you were thrown. You really didn't know how to fight" Alex said that last sentence laughing, aiming to compel Kara to get her act together, but also using precise humiliation to make her alien stepsister learn her lessons "I say it again, if your opponent is stronger than you, you cannot, I repeat, cannot, win in a toe-to-toe stand-up fight, instead use what's around you to turn your adversary's strength against him till he's so completely battered and beaten up that he cannot resist you; only then can you hope to engage successfully." She then ticked off individual key errors in tactical judgement Kara'd made in their mock-catfight training session, as she laid them out, she got ready to get up from her, leaning forward on her knees with her legs bent, she took her weight off Kara's body and then helped her up by her arm.

Off in the command station, Winn Schott was monitoring the various camera feeds from a number of rooms due to slight boredom; his work ethic had gotten him the admiration of the agency's director, Hank Henshaw, as they knew him, but he was really Jonn Jonzz, an alien who'd impersonated Hank Henshaw when the human man had gone bad; now there were two rival agencies who were supposed to be working together, but in reality had so radically different agendas that if they did, Alex would definitely have become an only child, her younger stepsister would've been murdered by Cadmus in their brutal scientific experiments, experiments that were terrifyingly reminiscent of the ones carried out in the death-camps of WW2 by the tyrannical socialist governments responsible for the worst atrocities of world history of all! Alex knew that, that above all, even while she fought Kara's maniacal uncle Non who'd enslaved her in the past and his mass-murdering followers who sought to enslave her and her species, did most definitely not want Cadmus to win- particularly her sister would be disappeared and murdered post-haste due to her genetics, and besides, while in their past, Kara'd been annoying, she was also a lot of fun overall- even with their fights over the use of the bathroom; that'd been a major pain, and the mean words between the two of them didn't help one little bit in that regard. It was her failures as a sister above all that humiliated Alex, beyond anything else.

After their sessions in this "phys-ed tutoring" between the two of them, kind of better thought of as "martial arts lessons", Alex wondered quietly "Should the physical be the limit of what alien life is out there?"; both had been into a type of "American Mythology" best classified as "Pop Culture" while growing up, and in that there're truly messed up aliens that are true alien beings. This she didn't realize she'd asked out loud as the two of them ate lunch in a break in their training; and it was Kara who mentioned to her that she'd said that by asking "What?"

"A variety of beings sometimes referred to by the names of "spirits" or, more commonly "angels" have periodically come into contact with corporeal self-aware entities like humans; we don't know quite what they are, exactly, except they're very ancient, and clearly not all are even remotely good." Alex began, then went deeper into various texts in terms of even the days before prehistory, the days of legend, dealing with real-world alien encounters, not all of them being even slightly beneficial for humans, or any corporeal lifeform to begin with.

"Like with the earliest prophecies on this planet that adopted me?" Kara said with a thoughtful frown on her face, as if considering.

"Could well be, Kara, could well be. All we know is that the being that did that messed us all up, big time." Alex said, and began to rub Kara's backside in a very sisterly way, as the two relaxed for the rest of their lunch-break.

Meanwhile, Hank explained to Winn what was going on "No, Alex isn't beating her sister up, Agent Schott, what's happened is that they booked the training gym to prepare Kara for field operations; Alex is giving her personal tutoring in martial arts… they cleared it with me prior… there're a lot of beings who want to murder Kara, so she's trying to get her able to defend herself; this's no different than her tutoring her in self-defense." He clarified; averting a paperwork disaster in the making.


End file.
